Half Life: ETCU Ghost squad
by BlakDawn
Summary: "confirmed, targets sighted, three jumpers and a pullover, one sports top between them, probably on a timed detonation"  "fire"
1. Chapter 1

12th may 2002

central Manchester plaza, near Manchester college and university

ghost squad, SAS ETCU

Without the laser scopes on the sniper rifle accuracy was horrible, relying on a large visual scopes above the barrel, but due to the large number of civilians they couldn't risk detection, hence the visual scope, Void 2 shifted next him, his electronic mufflers in his ears reducing the noise until it was almost unnoticeable.

"have you got it fully loaded?" Void 2 pulled out the compartment, revealing 4 bullets, before snapping it back into place with a dull hiss

"rappels in place?" Spectre 4 gave the two ropes a good tug and nodded

"EMB grenade?" Void 2 pulled out the EMB grenade and nodded

two hours later

confirmed, targets sighted, three jumpers and a pullover, one sports top between them, pro on a timed detonation. the others appear to be weapon-less"

"line up the rifle" the four men, apparently unaware of their impending death carried on walking appearing to be quite normal against the backdrop of primarily mixed race college students relaxing in the plaza, kept on walking until they were in the centre of the fairly large plaza, apparently just stopping to talk and share a joke.

"fire" Void 2 smiled briefly, flicked on the laser scopes and fired 4 shots each hitting one of the men in the knee, from there it was a straight forward operation; the EMB grenade was dropped, deactivating the bomb and any cameras as well as momentarily blinding and dazing anyone nearby, while Spectre 4 and Echo 1 rappelled down the building, capturing both the IED and the men for further interrogation, they then made their escape into the building quickly accessing the service shaft and climbing up and dumping the bodies on the roof top.

When they reached the roof Void 2 had already began putting the sniper rifle and the various other pieces of equipment away

"great jo..." the entire building then rocked, and a massive BOOM could be heard, the sound alone sending them all off their feet, screaming could be heard, probably from the civilians

"shit, the hell was that?" the question came from Void 2, as for the answer, god only knows.

They all ran to the edge peering over, aside form some structural damage the whatever it was hadn't caused much damage, before any of them could breath a sigh of relief some sort of green ball of light appeared with green lightening coming out of it, that lasted about a second before what looked like a brain on legs appeared and began walking around, giving off a high pitched squeal, by then the plaza was empty so it just walked around for a bit before disappearing into the shadows, they all glanced at each other, though it was hard to tell as they all had black body armour and green visors on, before slowly rappelling down the building, when they reached the bottom they spread out, holding their assault rifles at the ready, just right of him, Echo 1 heard a scream as the brain on legs launched itself at his head, he swung his rifle around and fired, one of the three shots in the burst hit the brain on legs and killed it almost instantly, then gravity took over and Echo 1's display was filled by the brain on legs recently deceased body, he grabbed it and flung it off, by then the others had noticed and looked at the brain on legs, it seemed to be quite fleshy, aside from the claws it waved around in the air when it walked, so quite harmless, really. They all froze when they heard a very strange sound like an electrical buzz and a bang, they all wheeled round and saw another green ball of light appear, they all raised there rifles, taking careful aim and switching to fully automatic, then a thing appeared and Echo 1's world flashed white then black...

AN: so how was it, my other has been taken down cause it wasn't going anywhere, but this one should be a lot better.

Review

now


	2. Chapter 2

12 may 2002

Central Manchester plaza, near Manchester College and university

Ghost Squad, SAS ETCU

Echo 1's hearing returned first, due to the incessant beeping, in his ear from the on-board computer telling him that an electrical burst had been detected, then his vision returned, flickering slightly showing him the sky which was still fairly cloudy, he twisted round, the visor automatically darkening as he looked a the sun, finally feeling returned top his legs and arms and he picked himself up. Void 2 and Spectre 4 were still in combat mode, with rifles raised and continually sweeping the area, when they noticed he was alive and well he rushed over to him

"Sir, are you alright?" Echo 1 nodded

"What the hell was that? It felt like I was hit by lightening" Void 2 pointed at a prone figure on the floor, a black viscous liquid pouring out of a wound on its head

"dunno what it is, hits hard as hell though" echo 1 stalked over to it and kicked it, it rolled over revealing its very alien appearance, the third arm and about 5 eyes for instance

"keep an eye out, if these bastards keep appearing out of thin air were in deep" he then walked to his assault rifle and picked it up, the gun had undoubtedly born the brunt of the attack, the plastic was half melted and the metal was badly scorched due to the grass that had set on fire when it ha been thrown out of his hand into a small patch of grass

"Damn"

"Sir?"

"My rifles been fried" even as he said that he took out the remaining rounds and put them in his ammo box.

"Do we have any spare?"

"This wasn't meant to be a shot out; all we got is a pistol"

"It'll have to do" Echo 1 then walked over and took the 'Falchion' pistol, which was actually a heavily modified 3rd generation Glock 17 pistol, designed with an extra 'universal Glock rail' below the barrel. The top rail mounted a laser sight and the bottom a tactical light, specifically modified with a widened beam to allow easier use in situations without sufficient light. It carried 33 rounds of +P munitions so it would work in more traditional role of sniping without the time it takes to set up a sniper rifle. The pistols used by the ETCU had a final modification by removing the disconnector so it could fire automatically.

The pistol felt fairly heavy in one hand but after consideration Echo 1 took another, one in each hand. Once he had done that and they were all ready, they had to decide on a course of action.

"We need to get back to HQ, that is the primary consideration"

"How? It's at least 100 miles if, not more, away"

"Where's the jeep we came in? If we can get that it'll have enough fuel to get us back to base" they all nodded and headed out, unaware of the carnage that was to follow.

AN if anyone has any info about the 3rd generation pistol and has seen that the bits I wrote are wrong please PM or review about it, my info did come from Wikipedia.

Review

Now.


	3. Chapter 3

12th may 2002

central Manchester plaza, near Manchester college and university

Ghost squad, SAS ETCU

they all crept through the building uneasily, never letting go of the various weapons they held, an occasional brain on legs appeared and was quickly dealt with, kicking down the door they saw a dead civilian, he was lying on his stomach with a face contorted in pain, what drew their attention though was the two bit tiny marks on his forehead, blood ran down them, the stream making its way down the ear and slowly pooling on the pavement. They all tightened their hold, the synthetic plastics barely holding, they all heard a shrill scream from a brain on legs as it flung itself at Void 2, Echo 1 quickly swung round one of his pistols and fired several bullets, showing remarkable accuracy, each bullet hit its mark and flew out the other side, the brain on legs still hit Void 2, who then roughly grabbed it and dropped the body on the floor

"wait a minute" Spectre 4 looked at the little claws and then at the marks on the man's' forehead

"it latched on to him and stuck its claws in his head fore some reason"

"I think I know the reason" Spectre 4 glanced at Echo 1, who in turn was pointing one of his pistols at the other end of the street, Spectre 4 then wheeled around and saw it...it appeared to be a man with a brain on legs attached to his head, it was moving slowly, dragging its feet and moaning. They all stared at it for a moment before drawing their weapons and aiming them

"that ain't a brain on legs, it's a fucking face humper" Echo 1 looked down his iron sights, despite everything he still preferred them over laser sights, and fired 4 shots, the first hit the things left knee, the second hit its right knee, the third hit its chest and the final bullet hit its head, the final shot caused it to moan louder and then collapse, they all didn't move for a second, to make sure it was really dead before stalking over to it, keeping alert for more of the things, when they reached it the thing looked disgusting, the face humper had been blown right off, revealing a face set in fear disgust and horror, the body had also been sucked of blood, giving it a sickly white colour, the fingers were starting to lengthen

"Jesus..." there really wasn't anything to say about it, other than just stare in horror, before too long they came to their senses and began guarding each other from more of the 'things'. When they found that there weren't any more they began moving again, going quietly, as the things didn't seem to have eyes, they passed several and a few dead face humper's, evidently not everyone wanted to be a thing, suddenly they all heard a loud moan, and turned to face the sound, seeing a thing, they took time to analyse how it moved, sensed beyond hearing etc. once it was about 5 metres away they opened fire killing it almost instantly, unfortunately it woke up around 10 things all of whom started shambling there way towards the squad, none of them had any grenades nor grenade launchers on their rifles so they were stuck with gunning down the zombies one at a time, due to the frontal assault they didn't notice the things behind then until one threw spectre 4 forward, the did a forward roll and quickly sprinted back to the other members of his squad, Void 2 was taking care of the things behind them, as did spectre 4, this left echo 1 to deal with those in the original assault, which he did.

Around 5 minutes later the street was empty of the things, leaving a startling array of bloodied corpses of former civilians

"well...they look like zombies and they act like zombies, I think their zombies" spectre 4 was the joker of the group, not that any of them were particularly funny or inclined to be funny, but the name stuck.

They then kept on moving through the deserted streets, finally they reached a nondescript office block and made there way, gunning down any zombies along the way, to the car park, there was the land rover they had used to get here, still mindful of any face humper's or zombies or them weird aliens that shot electricity, Void 2 lowered himself underneath the car and felt in a gap before finding the keys, he grasped them and pulled himself up, unlocking the car and starting up the engine, the others climbed in and all hell broke lose.

AN review please, is it really that difficult, on another note, the zombies are attracted sound like in L4D and L4D2

review

now


	4. Chapter 4

Oops silly me, I forgot to tell you what ETCU meant, though I'm hoping that someone has worked it out

ETCU=Emergency Terrorist Control Unit

Chapter 4

in our daily lives it is extremely difficult for us to imagine complete silence, the constant roar of traffic, Ipods, Itunes, other people, almost everything we use makes a noise of some form. it's basic, the need for sound, something that has floated around our heads for millennia, the need to be surrounded, enveloped, to know that other people are there. Complete silence has lead to various sayings, the most prominent and most oxymoronic being 'a deafening silence'. Silence is like a pane of glass, it isn't there but touch or break it and it most certainly is . Obviously this has no bearing on you so that example is the best that I can provide.

When the 4x4 started up the silence was most certainly not deafening, the groans of hundreds of zombies made there way over the dull groan of the 4x4 telling them that.

"come on, come on" the driver, Void 2, did a 3 point turn, mowing down as many zombies as he could while spectre 4 smashed the window, knocking a zombie back and mowing it down with a quick burst of high powered gun fire, he then proceeded to open fire on the approaching zombies, many moving slower than usual due to the stiff business suits they wore, as the 4x4 struggled to get a grip on the zombie blood stained floor, due in part to the civilian tires on it. Eventually the tires got a grip and the car shot forward with unexpected acceleration, throwing them all back into their seats. By then other zombies were shambling towards the car, most of whom were quickly driven over or mown down by either Void 2 or Spectre 4, respectively.

The roads were eerily deserted, a complete opposite to the various car parks, crammed full car parked in any arrangement of strange positions, not that any of the occupants of the 4x4 were inclined to look a the car parks as they sped by, trying to reach the motorway, or the highway as a rather annoying American technician insisted it be called, and trying to avoid hitting a zombie, at the speeds the 4x4 was miraculously achieving, hitting a zombie would probably flip the 4x4, so Echo 1 had taken up the duty of leaning out the window and taking care of any zombies in front while Spectre 4, who was the support and logistics officer for the mission, as denoted by his Spectre status, tried to use the map to find out where they were going to go, unfortunately the map itself was at least 5 years old and for some reason he couldn't be sure about, had large blood stains running down the Manchester area of the map, rendering it useless, so he had to do it by feel, which was not the best idea he had ever had and so they ended up in a tiny village just off junction 17 of the M62, the Tesco's and the TGI Friday's being they only notable landmarks, so they headed back onto the motorway, driving around until they all saw what looked like an abandoned industrial complex, Void 2 yanked the steering wheel and the entire car lurched uncomfortably to the side, the metal chassis groaning uncomfortably from the G-force of the stunt, but it did the job and they found themselves driving up what appeared to be a farmers track, used to move sheep and cattle from one piece of land to another, of course, it wasn't, and it didn't, eventually the bracken and various other plants began closing in, forcing the 4x4 to slow down considerably, until they reached what looked to be a border check point, they sped up, completely ignoring the 'stop' and 'warning, trespassers will be prosecuted' signs they made their way back to HQ. Out of habit Void 2 looked for the wireless transmission sticker on the windscreen that deactivated the various defences around the base, when he didn't find one he panicked

"Spectre 4, this is an ETCU issue car, right"

"naw, I 'borrowed' it of the local SAS command, why?" then he realised what he had just said

"oh, SHI..." then a proximity anti-vehicle landmine exploded right under the 4x4 and it was thrown forward, all of them closed there eyes and waited for the inevitable

AN just in case you didn't notice, I am British, so I don't know, or care about what you Americans call a motorway, in Germany they're called autobahns, but it was a toss up between freeway and highway, if someone could tell me it would be greatly appreciated!

And yes that was a cliffhanger, but it's something stupid in the morning, my flatmate will probably come in all annoyed and stuff so I won't write any more for a couple of days

quick question: would anybody like a sequel, a little early I know, but it would be set just after HL2 EP2 so it would be my (improved) take on HL2 EP3

review

now


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 'and the pants were dead'

well, ladies and gentlemen, would you like a sequel or should I curl up in a corner and start moaning

they all closed there eyes, waiting for the inevitable, after about five seconds they all opened there eyes, the landscape hadn't changed, but it was in black and white, they also noticed they weren't moving. They all glanced at each other, each as confused as the other, so they really weren't surprised when a business an dressed in a blue trousers, and a blue blazer, with a white shirt and tie on to finish the look. The glanced around, taking the surroundings before looking at them.

"good afternoon, ghost squad, it's good to see you all in good health, yes very good indeed. I don't believe I need an introduction?" a subtle shift of there heads indicated so "excellent, but I don't believe I have been...acquainted with you" he turned to Void 2 "mr. Jenkins, mr. Smith and mr. Jackson. Very well, to business, as you are aware, various alien creatures have invaded earth through portals, you call them, to quote, 'green ball of energy', which is not entirely incorrect, these were set off by a resonance cascade a the black mesa research facility, as you have proved, these are not problematic on their own, what is a problem is the fact that they are in effect refugees from a trans-dimensional empire known as the combine. These will follow and the result of them gaining access at this early stage" behind him the scene faded to black and showed humongous ships deploying millions of troops onto earth "would be catastrophic, this can be avoided if early foothold by the alien creatures is stopped, 'cut off at the bud' is an excellent metaphor. Due to the fairly high presence of uber-low wave frequency's emanating from the nuclear cores in this countries many nuclear facilities and dumps and in such a small area has caused this to be a 'hotspot' for portal creation, this is what will draw the attention of the combine. It is imperative they meet with Wallace Breen otherwise they will terminate all life on planet within days. What I propose is irradiating the country, effectively killing any alien creatures and denying the combine a foothold too early on, by going to one nuclear power plant I will give you the tools for setting off every nuclear facility in the country, in return I will give your 'loved ones' a chance for escape from both the radiation and the combine" the images projected behind the thing known simply as 'the employer' were startling and provocative, but even if they weren't he could hold them here indefinitely, so they all nodded "excellent, excellent, once you have been returned you will find you weapons and a mode of transport at the base, I advise you to kit out in full assault armour" with a little fidget with his tie he was gone, fading into the blackness and they found themselves on the grass verge.

AN so ghost squad know the Gman, is this important?

To be honest dunno

and the quote came form the famous half life FF 'full life consequences'

review

now


	6. sorry

just a quick update for all current stories

as of the 10/11/10 openoffice stopped working as did all other text document edtors except wordpad.

as such, all new chapters have basically been lost, so i'm starting over on all of them

this message will be taken down when I have rewritten the new chapters

sorry 


End file.
